In order to extract more power from an engine, it is necessary to burn more fuel. When a given quantity of fuel is burned, an exact amount of oxygen is required if the mixture is to be burned without leaving any excess fuel or oxygen. Most internal combustion engines have to operate at or near this mixture at full load. In order to burn more fuel, it is necessary to somehow get more air into the combustion chambers. Superchargers and turbochargers are used to act as an air pump and as a compressor compressing the air at the engine intake. A bonnet having an inlet connected to a turbocharger or supercharger is used to deliver a flow of air to the intake manifold or carburetion system of the vehicle. The bonnet has a passage which turns from a generally horizontal alignment downwardly approximately 90 degrees to deliver the air to the inlet of carburetor. It would be advantageous to provide an air intake device or bonnet which has minimum drag and high-efficiency delivery of compressed air from a turbocharger or supercharger to the carburetor.